Seven Years Of Separation
by SGJunkie
Summary: What would it be like to meet your future self? How much would you have changed? SJ
1. With a flash of light

Title: Seven Years Of Separation

Auther: SGJunkie

E-Mail: PG but might go up in later chapters

Spoilers: Set across seasons 1 to 7 so anything in there!

Summary: What would it be like to meet your future self? How much would you have changed?

Disclaimer: All characters used in this story aren't mine! I'm just messin' with them!

AN: This is my first fic so please leave a review! Be nice! Although constructive critisism is welcome also!

1

The Stargate programmes flagship team sg1 exited the wormhole into yet another uninhabited world. An old and barely visible pathway led away from the gate and into a forest. The planets ecosystem was stable and in actual fact very pleasant. There was no obvious reason that suggested why there were no life signs in the immediate area. The team stood in the middle of an excavated part of the forest. The obvious function being to hold the stargate. The clearing had become overgrown and the plant life had thrived in the wild.

Captain Samantha Carter stood still at the foot of the gate scanning the immediate area for anything that might threaten their safety. Colonel Jack O'Neill and Teal'c worked at securing the perimeter of the clearing for the same reasons. Dr Daniel Jackson sat at the bottom of the stone steps that led up to the gate, clutching his head and moaning quietly.

"Parameter is secure for the moment" Colonel O'Neill marched back to his other teamates. "Carter?"

"No toxins or anomalies in the air, and No life signs within a five hundred metre radius."

"Daniel?" It was colonel O'Neill who raised the question about Daniels whimpering.

"I'm really wishing I didn't have such a big breakfast. I'm never gonna get used to that, I thought we fixed the turbulence thing?"

"We did……." Carter started.

"…….your just too much of a wuss Danny. Now get up. The TREES await us. I'll take point." colonel O'Neill finished then led them into the forest followed by Carter, Teal'c and a slightly annoyed archaeologist.

They had walked for almost an hour through the forest, cutting roots and branches from their path as they went. The weather wasn't hot nor cold, and it wasn't pleasant as there was no possible way to get comfortable.

If you got too hot and took your jacket off in about five minutes you would be too cold, and need to put it back on again. To Teal'c this was an inconvenience that didn't seem to bother him. The three humans however were becoming grumpier my the minute and their was, it seemed no fruit for their labour.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Silence reined as they cut through the trees. Until they found presumably what the path was built to lead you too. Captain Carter and Dr Jackson looked on in amazement at the sight before them. Down at the bottom of a valley stood a fortress. The enormous building looked worn down and pretty old, but it still held a formidable presence. Colonel O'Neill let out a slight whistle at the sight which dragged everyone back to a conscious level. Carter got the machine she had previously used back out of her pack and began scanning the valley.

"The atmosphere is still clean, no anomalies, but I am picking up a slight EM field around the centre of the structure. Again no life signs are present." She turned her head to look at her CO hopefully.

"Lets go. Carter take point."

"Yes sir." was her only response before taking off in the direction of a possible source of alien technology. Dr Jackson equally eager and praying to God that there was some inscriptions he could study, was second in pursuit. The structure was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was incredible that something that old could be built to be so strong. After all it was only made of stone and if it was in fact as old as he believed, it should be in ruins.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The entrance to the building was a large hexagon like shape. Carvings in the door provided a border of sorts, seemingly pictograms merely for decoration. Large handles on the outside seemed to be basic, no lock or trap. Pushing the door slowly and carefully Dr Jackson entered the hallway on the other side. The door opened inward and glided across the floor easily, he was met with no resistance. Considering the material the building seemed to be made of it was impressive. Constructed to the millimetre.

Colonel O'Neill steeped forward and motioned to Daniel indicating he should be the one to take the lead. Daniel stepped aside albeit grudgingly as O'Neill lifted his gun so the barrel was in his direct line of sight.

"Jack there's no-one…" Daniel whined.

"ak" was the only response, plus a pointed - don't even try to argue with me - look. Daniel mumbled something about the military and pessimism and sulked in line behind the rest of sg:1.

After walking through a maze of corridors they finally came to the central room which seemed to be emanating the mild E.M field. The space was sparsely decorated except for the inside wall which was coated with metal, presumably silver or platinum.

"wow" Captain Carter was staring in wonderment at the walls and ceiling. The smooth surface was flawless even at the joints. Daniel Jackson spluttered for a few moments before he finally managed to form a coherent sentence.

"This is amazing…. the outside structure suggests that it's old. Built by natives to this world. The inside….. it's just to advanced. It's like two entirely separate structures. It's not possible that one race of people built it."

"Now who's the pessimist" Jack smirked and moved off before Daniel could retort.

Teal'c who had remained silent the whole time turned to see Jack walking towards him.

"It is indeed impressive O'Neill"

"yeah, Carters bouncing off the walls at a new project to study, we'll be here a while. Apparently." Teal'c raised his eyebrow and cocked his head to one side.

"It's a metaphor Teal'c. She's not actually bouncing off the walls. She's just exited is all." he sighed working with an alien, had it's downsides.

"Carter whatch'a got?" He spun on his heel to face her.

"The EMP seems to be coming from inside this room but I can't pinpoint it's location……. There's a build up in energy" her voice got very urgent.

"sir we should………

Everything stopped. A white light swept across the room and engulfed them. They were suspended in all actions, frozen in time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Seven years in the future………..

Sg1 all came running into the control room almost simultaneously. All looking slightly confused, except for Teal'c of course (but he was confused on the inside). They all stopped short of general Hammond who was standing in front of the now closed blast doors. O'Neill and Carter bowed their heads briefly at their CO's presence. He began to speak.

"roughly two minutes ago a wormhole was activated on this end without warning and we were unable to close the iris before THEY appeared. We have no idea where they came from, and therefore can't send them back"

"WOAH" Jack O'Neill held up his hand "WHO are THEY?"

General Hammond looked at each of the four people in turn. He looked slightly hesitant. Siler turned in his chair.

"Sir?" he asked also looked quite bewildered.

"show them sergeant"

"yes sir" He placed his hand over the keyboard and typed in the same command he had a million times before, quickly and efficiently. Slowly the blast door rose upwards.

The sight that met their eyes, stunned them all into complete silence.

SG1 themselves stood on the ramp, hand's spread, palms turned forward to indicate they posed no threat. At least twenty SF's surrounded them, weapons at the ready. Colonel O'Neill stood there spouting off a few choice words at the airmen.

"stand down"……."Now airman!"

No response

"Lower your weapons"

No response

"That's a failure to comply with a direct order"

No response

"oh fer cryin out loud!"

No response

Apparently he'd noticed the blast doors had been retracted but from his vantage point he could only see the general and not the four shadows that lurked behind him.

"General will you please, tell them to stand down, NOW."

He looked up at Hammond his expression was pure, seriously pissed Jack O'Neill

"Only if you tell me who you are. Right NOW" His expression was completely serious, which stopped - just - a snort from Jack.

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill USAF. What the hell is going on?"

He sensed Captain Carter at his side trying to get his attention, it was annoying as hell in a situation like this. He turned around sharply and snapped.

"WHAT"

Apparently from her vantage point up the ramp she could see further into the control room. She pointed just to the right of the generals head. This was the point at which the Older Jack O'Neill chose to step out of the shadows and into his own view. Now both of them were speechless.

End of Part 1...Leave a review!

More to come.


	2. Briefing and the Brig

Title: Seven Years Of Separation

Author: SGJunkie

Rating: PG maybe PG-13 (I don't know what different people class as swear words.) Nothing that isn't in the show though.

Disclaimer: Again I don't own em I'm just messin' wiv em.

Thanks for all your reviews, there the fuel behind this fic. (and maybe a few bottles of lucozade!)

2

The gate room was now more crowded than ever. General Hammond and SG1 had just entered through the door on the left and now stood staring at there counterparts who were still on the ramp.

Colonel O'Neill turned to Captain Carter for an explanation and Jack had to smile. She always was and always will be the first person he turns to for an explanation. For her part she simply shrugged her shoulders, speechless still at the sight before her.

The present SG1, less phased by this turn of events stepped towards the others and held out there hands waiting for them to relinquish there weapons. They complied albeit slowly. Never once taking there eyes of themselves and not a word spoken. They stood like that for an eternity it seemed. Taking in the view.

They were all definatly older and it seems the stereotypes applied to the group no longer held their place. They were a lot more relaxed, there wasn't a soldier, a scientist, an archaeologist and an alien stood before them. Just a very close group of people. They all stood a lot closer to each other and adopted much the same stance. Walls that divided them at the beginning had been knocked down and bridges had been built in their place.

General Hammond broke the silence.

"Airmen escort our…….guests to the isolation quarters pending a full medical exam and verification of their identities"

A sharp 'yes sir' followed the order and they were gone before a single word could be uttered. Jack O'Neill turned to the General.

"Briefing room sir?"

"You can say that again son!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At the briefing room table sat the present day SG1 and General Hammond. Unusually there was not the familiar banter between the team mates and friends, every single person was sat deadly still and seemed to be in deep thought. It added an eerily silent and creepy feeling to the room. An atmosphere that no-one was comfortable with.

The extremely loud and annoying sound of heels on the spiral staircase brought every-one back to the present and out of their own little worlds. Dr Janet Fraiser entered and looked at all the bewildered faces, trying in vain to make some sense of the situation.

General Hammond looked weary at the head of the table probably contemplating having another Jack O'Neill round for a while. A prospect that made her smile, if only on the inside. She tried to look as professional as possible as the General waved for her to fill one of the empty seats.

"Report Doctor. What did you find out?"

She sighed " déjà vu ! At least in two cases" She nodded towards Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter.

" Blood work came back the same within a small margin for error. For all intents and purposes they are SG1. The biggest anomaly is that Captain Carter doesn't have the protein marker left in her blood from Jolinar, but all that means is that it never happened or they aren't to that point in their timeline yet. They do however have the exact DNA as the three of you" She said looking to the remaining ¾'s of the team.

She finished her report on the medical aspect of the four people, confirming no alien interference and that they really were who they said they were. The next few days promised to be quite confusing. She already had a headache from the last few hours alone.

Once again the room was plunged into silence. Sam was the first to respond.

"Their not from an alternate reality"

She apparently didn't think this was much of a step because she didn't even glance up from the medical report she was reading. Finally when she did four sets of eyes were focused on her. Apparently Daniel had come to the same conclusion and hadn't looked up either.

"What?" Jack really had to ask.

She glanced up at all the other people and smiled.

" They came through the stargate and not the mirror also they've been here for approximately four hours and none of them are showing symptoms of entropic cascade failure."

"So what are you saying major?"

"I'm saying sir that they more probably travelled forward in time. What I can't figure out though is that for that to be true and if they really are us then why can't we remember this event?"

She looked at every person in turn. Judging by their expressions they didn't have an answer either.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After appearing in the gate room the SG1 'kids' as Jack had dubbed them had been put into isolation quarters. No-one really knew what to make of them. Janet Fraiser sat watching them from the security cameras.

They were all, not surprisingly, deep in thought. Janet had to laugh, they looked exactly like when she had walked into that briefing room earlier. Only these people were younger and probably, she deduced angrier than their counterparts. Especially O'Neill, he had protested violently against being shoved into the iso room. Now it seemed he was sulking.

Carter and Jackson sat side by side on the lower bunk of the bed, both more fascinated by the concept of time-travel than being worried about there current situation. O'Neill was stretched out above them being moody. Teal'c as always stood guard by the door.

Suddenly O'Neill leapt off the top bunk and landed with a thud turning to face the two scientists.

"O.K I can practically HEAR the wheels turned in your heads and it's driving me NUTS. Out with it." He made a big sweeping gesture with his arm to accompany the statement.

"Out with what Sir?"

"WHAT the HELL is going on here CAPTAIN that's WHAT!"

"Sorry sir I don't actually know that"

He sighed exasperated " Then tell me why our own people have locked us in here why our doubles or whatever run around freely?"

" I don't think they are OUR people sir and their certainly not our doubles"

"What?"

"Their not OUR people. We are the ones who are out of place here colonel"

"I agree" Daniel spoke for the first time since being locked in.

"What?" O'Neill turned on him. Daniel stood up to face him.

"Would you stop that!" He flayed his arms around as if that would somehow help him. "Have you even stopped to look around you. I mean really look?"

"No Daniel I just want to get out of here, Care to join me?"

A low guttural sound escaped Daniels throat as he tried to glare at O'Neill.

" They have every right to do this. We do not belong here, before you even start, no I don't know where here is. Obviously you didn't notice the changes, either that or you just didn't want to see them" He was already shouting when Janet Fraiser walked through the door.

Review?

Please?

I'm not beyond begging...


	3. paradox and plan

Title: Seven Years Of Separation

Author: SGJunkie

E-Mail: PG-13 to be safe.

Summary: What would it be like to meet your future self? How much would you have changed?

Disclaimer: I've said it before the characters aren't mine. Don't sue me!

AN: Sorry I've taken so long to update, my school decided that they should have a 'focus week'. Basically it gave them an excuse to give us lots of tests!

Also points to anyone who has seen the Simpson's episode referred to in this chapter!

Ship's ahoy in this chapter!

3

"I've got it!"

All eyes round the table turned on Sam. She looked at each one of them in turn, then began her explanation.

"If I'm right and the medical tests are conclusive, that means they have to be directly from our timeline. We have to have had this exact experience for that to be true. The only explanation that fits is that somehow we don't remember these events! Like what happened when we were on Urgo's planet. Even to this day we don't know what happened there, why should this experience have been any different for us?….."

A room of bemused faces still stared back at her.

"……I can prove it. All we need to know is the planet they were on when this happened and to cross reference it with our own records."

As she was saying this footsteps sounded on the spiral staircase behind them and the younger SG1 appeared. Escorted of course - to the annoyance of Colonel O'Neill - by Dr Fraiser and Two SF guards. General Hammond spoke to them.

"I know this situation must be trying for all of you but for the next few hours I would like to ask for your complete co-operation. We have determined that you are who you say you are and I suppose in all fairness, before I can ask anything of you, you would like some proof that we are who we are?"

"er… yes sir. You could say that." Colonel O'Neill looked confused already. He looked at the General

" What are your granddaughters names?"

"Tessa and Kayla"

"What's Daniel's wife's name?"

"Shar're"

"What was my wife's name?"

"Sara"

"What's my favourite TV show?"

"The Simpson's"

"What is the best colour of Jell-O?"

"In your opinion Colonel, red"

"Who won the Super bowl in 2002?"

He was about to answer that as well, before Sam shouted at him not too. He already had one Jack O'Neill to deal with it was going to be a trying few days for him also.

"Are you quite finished Colonel?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, now hopefully try and figure this out. Sam?"

Sam stood up. She looked to herself automatically and Jack had to smile at the slightly hurt expression on his former self's face that she had completely passed him by for her next question.

"What was the designation of the planet you were just on before you arrived here?"

"P7X-731"

"sir's"

Sam looked straight at the general then at the colonel as he made a shooing motion with his hands.

"Go ahead"

She left the room at breakneck speed to get to the control room. Jack Clapped his hands together loudly as always when he was in a awkward situation.

"So………"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Briefing was awkward at best. The main problem seemed to revolve around the grandfather paradox Sam was always talking about when they went back to 69'. She solved her own problem though when she came back. Everything seemed to check out. They really had gone to that planet nearly seven years ago.

"The reports we filed specified a bright white light that engulfed us then let us go. The guys noted a small amount of stubble that had appeared on their faces , their seemed to have been a slight time distortion, but nothing approaching the time they have been here. Nothing ever came of the reports and the slight distortion was put down to gate travel. Janet's signature is even on each medical report."

Sam had reported her findings to the group and had then concluded that they would indeed forget their time here, and the grandfather paradox was of no consequence. Details of their missions and the past seven years were no longer an issue and Daniel was chosen to present a brief history of their relevant past. Sam had also been given permission to contact the Tok'ra, as they knew a lot more about ancient technology than they did.

Daniels little part of the briefing took up the most time, not an unusual occurrence really. Just the fact he was talking partially to himself. The first thing he covered was the mission that landed them in 1969 and consequently how they knew time travel could happen in both directions. Then came the Tok'ra and all the info that led up to Sam's dad becoming one of them. The Asguard. Even the Tollon were mentioned.

Finally the topic turned to how they were going to return there younger selves to the past. No-one really knew the answer to this. Sam described in great detail how they had travelled time due to a solar flare, along with not so helpful comments from Jack about not fixing toaster ovens up properly and why wasn't it raining doughnuts.

As the only person in the room who understood this, Sam was the only one who found it remotely amusing. Jack just looked grumpily over at Daniel and muttered something about falling asleep with your eyes open and how is the history channel better than a cartoon?

Returning to her seat Sam glanced nervously at Jack and passed him a small piece of paper. He sat there blatantly ignoring everyone else while he read the note. So what if was being secretive it wasn't like he was entitled to know everything about himself anyway, also it was kinda fun being secretive. He smiled slightly at the words on the page and resisted the urge to place his hand over Sam's.

He passed the note back after he had scribbled a reply. She couldn't help her reaction she leaned forward and squeezed his hand. It wasn't an overly forward gesture, but a friendly one none the less. At least she hoped it looked that way as she caught the look that flashed across her own face across the table. She withdrew her hand quickly, this next week was definitely going to be interesting.

Daniel took over again and blabbered on for hours with himself before Sam's dad arrived through the wormhole. He was quickly and gratefully intercepted by both Sam and Jack, as the situation was trying to be explained to him by Siler.

"Thanks sergeant, we can take it from here"

Siler looked up to colonel O'Neill and quickly retreated with what looked like it was going to be one hell of a headache.

"So how's it going, dad?"

"Fine thanks Colonel"

"Hi dad"

"Hey Sam" They hugged briefly before carrying on down the hallway. "So are they evil?…….. That's the word on the grapevine anyway. I'm here all of five minutes and I overhear that there's a few evil twins running round the place!"

"No dad there not evil. Just a little naïve but that's what seven years in this place will do to you."

"You realise your not in the least bit shocked that something like this has happened again? How do you get yourself into these things Sam?"

"To be fair dad it wasn't me it was her."

"but I thought she was you?"

"She is but it's just ……O.K I give up you win. I don't how we do it we just attract trouble"

"Speaking of….how is Daniel?"

They all laughed at that one before coming to an abrupt stop at the Generals office door and consequently the one to the briefing room.

"Before we go in there there's something else you need to know….."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Four hours later and everyone had, had enough. Two Jack's and Two Daniel's constantly bickering was more than anyone could take. Arrangements were made for the next generation to take the on-base quarters, while everyone else could go home. Jacob would spend the night in the guest quarters, Teal'c with him so that he could get some semblance of sleep, or whatever his new body chemistry needed. Everyone departed for the night in hope that tomorrow would be a better day.

Later that night Sam Carter sat at home with her feet up watching TV as the smell of coffee filled the air. Sometimes she found that cartoons really were relaxing, in that for twenty minutes she could forget about the fate of the world and forget about there current predicament. She found he had that effect on her. Jack O'Neill entered the room with two steaming hot mugs of coffee in his hands. He passed one to Sam then joined her on the sofa in front of the Simpson's. They got half way through the episode before she asked the question.

"So are we gonna tell them?"

"Tell them what?"

"Don't play dumb Jack, I know for a fact your smarter than that"

He seemed to think about this for a second.

"No"

"No……. just no!"

"No, we're not gonna tell them, we're gonna mess with them"

"What?" Sam decided at this point she was totally confused. Jack however turned sideways in his seat, a big boyish grin plastered on his face.

"Lets mess with their heads a bit come on it'll be fun. Please, you said yourself they most likely won't remember this anyway."

"How is that going to accomplish anything?"

"It won't but at least it'll be fun"

"I'm not gonna be able to stop you am I?"

"Nope"

"O.K I'll help you on one condition"

He grinned "and what's that?"

It was her turn to smile now, as she shifted closer to him.

"Kiss me" It wasn't like he was gonna turn her down so he did. The world went away then and all Sam could think about was him, and how much fun this might actually turn out to be. Not that she'd tell him that but a similar thought had crossed her mind earlier.

Until next time……..review.


	4. Secrets and Schemes

Title: Seven Years Of Separation

Author: SGJunkie

E-Mail: K+

Summary: What would it be like to meet your future self? How much would you have changed? S/J

Disclaimer: There not mine so don't sue me.

A/N: Sorry this took so long I've been too swamped with coursework to think about this fic. Thanks for your patience.

As always Sam and Jack were back on base, bright and early at 7.00am. Although unlike most other days there was a definite spring in the colonels step. The elevator down into the mountain seemed to take an eternity today. Even with Sam at his side he was itching to get out. Today, he thought, was going to be great.

"You know if you don't stop smiling like that it's never going to work" Sam told him matter of factly.

"Oh, but it will"

He reached up to her face and pulled her into one last kiss before the doors opened and the day began.

"It so will."

She sighed " If you say so Jack, if you say so"

Once again the day was spent in frustration. They knew they had to go home sometime, they just didn't know how to get them there. Tension was running high in Sam's lab, she did not like to be beaten by anything. Least of all science.

Both generations of Sam Carter sat at the main desk, while the younger Dr Jackson sat at the corner table reading over Danny's notes on the ancients. Jack however proved to be more of a distraction…….for everyone.

Jack sat with his feet perched on a specially cleared corner of Sam's desk. Ever since he'd been spending more time in there she'd insisted on boundaries. He at least broke less of her fragile equipment.

He'd been sitting for the last few minutes staring at two women before him, or one depending on your point of view. Both were identical in their work. Their method and their movements.

For the last eighteen months he'd been in love with that woman and he'd cared for her a hell of a lot longer than that. He really couldn't help but stare. It was a natural compulsion right? Just didn't help when you were caught. Twice.

Sam caught him and she grinned, pulling a pouty face when no-one was looking. Carter however when faced with the look on his face, got confused, put her head back down and started scribbling furiously. Something Jack found to be uncontrollably funny. When he laughed it turned all the other heads in the room.

After he got his breath back he said "Sorry"

Sam glanced at her younger self's face. Who was looking slightly shocked at his sudden outburst. Definitely a Kodak moment. She couldn't help but laugh as well. She delayed enough to say "simpler times".

"Yep" Jack agreed, but, he thought he wouldn't change anything for the world. Or the galaxy for that matter.

"Now don't you have anything better to do? You used to make me nervous! Where's your yoyo?" Carter again looked shocked at her own insubordination while Daniel had his head back in the book.

Jack bit his lip at her previous statement and focused intently at his hands. Like a child who just stole all the candy, the guilty look. It was like when he'd broken something and didn't want her to notice.

"What now?" She fixed him with a steely glare.

"I learnt a new trick and well Hammond was late for a meeting. So I was sitting there perfectly still" He put on his puppy dog face and carried on babbling "and well you know me, so I thought…….."

"JACK!"

"The General confiscated it. Again." He smiled hoping to somehow redeem himself.

Nothing happened for a few seconds while they simply looked at each other, then Sam grinned so that only Jack could see. Without saying a word she rose from her chair. She pulled an old box out from the bottom of a filing cabinet. Dusting off an old laptop she handed it to him.

"Break it and you'll regret it. You can play on the games" She remained standing letting him know she meant it.

He grinned again. It seemed to be happening a lot more recently and probably because of the woman in front of him.

"What'd be my punishment if I happened to do so?"

Not wanting anyone else in the room to hear what she was about to say - and following Jack in his plan to wind their other self's up - Sam grabbed Jack by the ear and pulled him into her so that her mouth was as close to his ear as possible. What she said made even the unbreakable Jack O'Neill blush. She sat back down satisfied with his not so discreet reaction.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Oh, she did not expect that, it was her turn to blush.

This was by far the worst - she suspected not the last - stunt he'd pulled all day.

He walked into the iso room first thing in the morning while very obviously checking her out. He insisted on calling her 'Sam' and Jacob 'dad' all day. When sitting next to her their shoulders always touched. His only saving grace was that so far most of it had been subtle. Apparently he was now tired of subtle. He grinned smugly at his own quick thinking and crossed his arms over his chest. Then his younger self walked in and everyone turned to look at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face"

He then took one look at his older self and took in his posture and expression.

"Oy" Then he was gone again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Colonel O'Neill walked into the commissary straight from the scene in Sam's lab. He grabbed a sandwich and walked over to where Daniel was sitting. He plopped down rather unceremoniously into the chair opposite.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…….Jack" He pushed his glasses back up onto his nose. The colonel chuckled.

"It's nice to know something's don't change. Which is kinda what I want to talk about. What's up with me? I know I'm only doing it to annoy myself but………it's giving me a headache!"

"Now you know how I feel" Jack smirked getting impatient.

"Seriously Daniel, what's going on? I expect you of all people to know. After all I am me. Right? I know I would tell you if something was up."

"It's not my place to say anything Jack. You should try talking to yourself, it can't hurt." Jack snorted.

"Says the guy who must of took a whole load of crap from me these past few years"

"Yeah well, sometimes your worth it!"

He smiled, stood up and told him to just go for it. As Daniel turned to leave his back was too Jack and a wicked smile crept across his features. Payback was a bitch, even if it came seven years later.

Leave a review, please?

Do I have to beg?


	5. Plan and Execute

Title: Seven years of separation.

Author: SGJunkie

Rating: K+

Summary: What would it be like to meet your future self? How much would you have changed? S/J

Disclaimer: I don't own them so don't sue me. You know how it goes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

5

After Captain Carter had left, Sam and Jack cornered Daniel. He looked up from his book to see two sets of eyes focused on him. He slowly put the book down and cleared his throat.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yes"

Daniel cleared his throat again. "With what?"

"How would you like to get revenge on me?" Jack had an evil grin on his face.

"You?"

"Yes, no…… your me how would you like revenge on him?"

Daniel didn't need asking twice. "How?"

It took half an hour for them to fill him in on their plan. Made longer by all of Daniels questioning.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Since his encounter with the Colonel, Daniel had set off in search of Teal'c 2.0 however he only succeeded in finding the older one. In mind of what was to come they both agreed that they stood a better chance together. They eventually found the jaffa in the gym.

As they approached him he placed the weights he was currently lifting back on the rack and sat up to greet them. He bowed his head at himself and Daniel.

"Daniel Jackson"

"Hey Teal'c, listen we need a favour."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back at Jack's quarters Daniel left Sam and Jack so he could wait out the time before he would have to play his part. Jack turned to Sam and smiled. He reached inside his jacket and flipped the switch on the concealed unit. Sam did the same as she walked towards him.

"You ready?" An eerie goa'uld like voice resonated round the room but it came from Jack O'Neill's mouth. The same thing happened with Sam's voice when she replied.

"Always"

"How bout we get a head start?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Whatever you say flyboy!"

Colonel O'Neill walked towards his quarters all the while wondering if what he was doing was a good thing. He never had been good at talking, to anyone, least of all himself. Something however drove him forwards, Daniel always would have that effect on him apparently.

He passed Daniel on his way down who as usual failed to notice him, while his head was buried in a report of some kind. O'Neill carried on regardless it was himself he wanted answers from.

He reached his private quarters and as the door was open a fraction he stepped inside without knocking and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

He - albeit seven years in the future - was standing in the middle of his quarters in what could only be described as an extremely compromising position with his 2IC.

All day he'd taken crap from him and Carter hinting at their future feelings, but this was unbelievable. He honestly did not think they were serious, now though he looked at them and thought otherwise.

Both of Sam's arms were wrapped possessively round his neck as were his around her. There was no way even the smallest particles could make their way between their bodies but surely one of them would have to come up for air soon.

Just when he was about to back out of this insane situation entirely, they apparently noticed him. What scared him the most though was what happened next.

Jack realised the second his younger self walked in the room. His arms around Sam's waist tightened just for the hell of it. If they were going to put on a show they might as well do it in style.

He heard the colonel take a step backwards and that's when he broke the kiss and stared steadily and - he hoped - evilly into his own eyes before declaring in his goa'uld voice.

"KREE"

At that command Sam pulled a zat out from behind them both and shot him squarely in the chest. He collapsed to the floor instantly.

"So, how much fun was that?" Jack looked over at a very smug Sam.

"You have no idea how much" At her tone he looked slightly confused.

"I was talking about the kiss"

Sam grinned "I wasn't" She knelt down next to the unconscious body on the floor.

"Got rope?"

He tossed it to her after he had fished it out from under his pillow and watched as she pulled his arms together and tied them to one of the end bedposts. Then she tied his feet together also, then finished it all off with a gag.

When she had finished she looked up at Jack who was perched on the bed with a seldom used thoughtful expression on his face.

He looked from his tied up form at the end of the bed to Sam and back again. He turned his voice changer off.

"So Sam, when this is all over…….."

She looked him in the eye before kissing him briefly.

"I love you Jack, but no way. So stop thinking about it."

She turned and headed for the door.

"O-kay but next time we're all tied up in some skanky goa'uld prison cell. I DARE you not to think about it."

She took one last look at Colonel O'Neill before Jack shut the door behind him.

"And how exactly am I supposed to save our asses when I'm thinking such things?"

He shrugged "Multi-tasking"

She started to laugh as they headed to the control room taking a minor detour past Daniel's lab of course. It was time for round two.

Come on review...you know you want to!


	6. Practical Joke

Title: Seven Years Of Separation

Author: SGJunkie

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own them so don't sue me.

6

Jacob sat across from Daniel and Teal'c in his temporary quarters trying to make any sense out of what had just exited the good doctors mouth. Even Selmak was having trouble with this one and she was one of the few Tok'ra who had a sense of humour. He finally spoke.

"Are you insane?"

Daniel seemed to think about this for a second. "Clearly, but that's not the point here is it."

"But why?"

It was Teal'c who responded.

"It is clearly intended to further irritate Colonel O'Neill. I believe the word Daniel Jackson used was payback."

"Even so does he really deserve this, and what about Sam, the younger one I mean?"

"Speaking in terms of Jack in one word YES he deserves this. Sam however, our Sam" Daniel looked briefly confused and looked at Jacob to make sure he was still following "She thinks it'd just be plain funny because in her words" He made little air quotes around his head "I used to be such a tight ass!"

"Well I can see what a positive effect Jack has had on my daughter. So yes I'm in for a little payback." He paused " Selmak still thinks we're being childish but I know deep down she thinks it's a little amusing. It's not like she can hide anything right?"

"I guess not"

Teal'c spoke "Does that mean you will assist us General Carter?"

"Yes Teal'c it does. I'm in."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dr Jackson watched as Jack and Sam made their way past his lab. He smiled to himself no doubt his Jack was swearing blue murder by now. He smiled again, revenge was sweet. Even if he was gonna forget it, at least he would relive it in the future. He eased himself out of his seat and set about his part of the plan.

He picked up the file he knew, Jack knew, he was reading earlier and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Closing the door behind him he made his way back down the corridor.

Dr Jackson stood outside the door to Jack's quarters and took a deep breath. He knew the door wasn't locked so he knocked and started his false speech.

"So Jack, I was reading this report but it doesn't specify…….."

By this time he was fully inside the room and able to take in the sight before him, while trying his best not to laugh his head off.

Colonel Jack O'Neill was tied up and gagged at the end of the bed. His feet were in the air higher than his head while his hands were trying in vain to undo them. His eyes darted straight to Daniel where he stood in the doorway.

"Jack, what happened to you?"

He walked over and took the gag out of his mouth so that he could speak.

"Their Goa'uld's Daniel. Both of them."

"Who Jack? Who are goa'uld's"

"Me and Carter, the other us. We're Goa'uld's "

"Jack that's ridiculous. They probably just thought this would be funny. So they tied you up! It's just a joke!"

"No Daniel. They were, they were……" He made strange gestures with his hands "They were seriously……together. My voice was different. Then Carter she had a gun, laser thing, she shot me."

"Sam shot you?"

"Not her, the other, older one"

"Oh" It was the only response that came to him at the time. He set about untying Jacks hands and feet. They hadn't told him about any togetherness, maybe Jack was mistaken, he thought. They did shoot him with some sort of electronic beam, maybe he was in shock. Or maybe, judging by the days other events there really was something between them. Either way Daniel thought, this was defiantly turning out to be fun, besides they were a pretty cute couple.

"We need Carter. OUR Carter and Teal'c. Lets go Daniel."

Jack charged out the door like a man on a mission. Daniel followed like a faithful yet devious puppy. In the end he had to break out into a run to catch up with his teamate.

"Jack what do you plan to do? If they are goa'uld's. I doubt we're going to go unnoticed for long"

"We don't need long Daniel. We just need guns."

After a brief trip to the armoury, to pick up some weapons but all they seemed to find were handguns. Not as big as Jack would have liked but it was better than nothing. Infact they were worse than simple guns, they were intars, not that the colonel knew that but that was the point. All they had was a couple of intars with black bases instead of red to disguise them.

The older Daniel charted their progress from the security cameras on all the levels to provide Jack and Sam with their position and timing. They were on the way to Carters lab when younger Daniel spotted the younger Teal'c coming out of the locker room. He was quickly briefed on the situation as they made there way cautiously through the base in search of Carter. Predictably she was in the lab conducting experiments on various technologies they would find in the future. Her three teamates closed the door swiftly behind them as they entered.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Jack, Sam you still there?" Daniel spoke into a microphone.

"Yes Daniel. Where else would we be? Did they get the intars?" Jack replied, as he had an in ear headphone.

"Yes, typically that's the first place you visited. Their with Teal'c and Sam now." Daniel still had one eye on the monitor in front of him.

"Your sure the other Teal'c and Daniel know what to do?"

"Yes Jack we're not stupid. Anyway we are sufficiently motivated, at least I am. You deserve this."

"Hey"

"O.k you did, deserve this. You don't anymore."

"Thanks, and Daniel…."

"Yes"

"You are recording this right"

"Nothing on earth could stop me."

"Good"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sam looked up from her work and saw the rest of her team stood in front of her, on their secret base holding two handguns, battle ready. It was a strange sight to say the least.

"What's going on sir?"

"We have somewhat of a situation Captain. The older versions of us really aren't what they appear to be. Tell her Daniel."

"Erm……. I found jack tied up and gagged in his own quarters and according to him, it was you who did it. Well actually both of them...you and himself."

"Their Goa'uld's Carter."

She froze completely and stood up. She looked from Daniel to the Colonel and back again. Totally confused and she still had nothing to say. Daniel offered her the butt end of the gun and she took it without saying a word.

"You O.K" Asked the Colonel.

"Yes sir. it's just…"

"Believe me I know. For now lets just take them out, you ready Carter?"

"Yes sir"

"Lets go then"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Daniel looked through the security camera at Sam and Jack. Jack was sitting at Hammonds desk since he was temporarily in charge of the base. The only discrepancy was that so was Sam, only she was in his lap and they although they at this moment didn't need to be they were making out like teenagers.

"Guys their on their way, and do you have to do that when you know I can see you?"

Jack grinned up at the security camera in the corner of the room "We're in character Daniel and you're the only one in there anyway so shut up" He went back to his task

"Sure Jack. You just might want to move into the briefing room now." Without protest Jack got up and ignoring the click in his knee carried Sam with him out the room. Daniel watched as she winked at the camera before kicking the door closed with her leg as they left the room.

Daniel sighed, sometimes they could be incorrigible.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After Carter had provided them with the information that for the next ten hours Jack O'Neill was in charge of the base, they headed for General Hammonds office presuming that to be their location. The other airmen on base seemed to be perfectly normal the only strange looks they received from anyone were simply because of their presence in this time period.

Walking briskly but so not to arouse suspicions Colonel O'Neill led his team down the corridor. They paused at the final corner, seeing the older Teal'c standing guard at the Generals door. They took a few steps backwards and then the Colonel asked Teal'c.

"So any idea what they shot me with Teal'c?"

Teal'c turned his head briefly at Dr Jackson before replying. "I have not O'Neill"

"Great, then lets go I guess."

They walked as a group round the corner as casually as possible. They stopped before Teal'c who didn't make any indication that he was ready to move, he didn't even look at them. Colonel O'Neill put on a casual voice and asked.

"So Teal'c gonna let us through here buddy?"

"I am not"

"why's that buddy I just need to talk…..to myself I mean. won't be two ticks I promise."

"You may not pass"

Suddenly the younger Teal'c stepped forward and pulled the handgun from the Colonels waistband firing three shots directly into his own chest. His older body slumped to the ground like a dead weight, staying completely still. The rest of the group looked at him in shock.

"He was not going to co-operate O'Neill"

"Did ya have to shoot him though, was that really necessary?"

"It was O'Neill"

"Fine what's done is done just help me get him in here"

They dragged his body through into the generals office as quickly as possible taking up positions under the window through to the briefing room. The room was plunged into silence and they listened to the voices from next door.

It's thus far the Colonels voice they could hear.

"It has indeed been a troublesome operation, but I believe this is the planet from which our slaves originated my queen. We can replenish our armies and once again rule this galaxy."

Colonel O'Neill glanced briefly at Captain Carter. She didn't know she was the 'queen' he was referring to. Like he was gonna tell her what he'd saw back at his quarters. He could see it now ' Oh carter by the way not only do we have snakes in our head but our faces are welded together permanently' yeah that one wouldn't be a surprise at all. She'd probably go catatonic on them then they'd have no chance in taking them out. He hoped this was gonna be quick with no nice visuals to deal with but then again when was his life ever simple? He heard his own voice drone on.

"By the banishment of Apophis we shall rule over his domain and now one will have the power to stop us."

It was then that Sam's voice cut into the conversation. Daniel felt Carter flinch at his side.

"For separate we are weak, but together we shall rule"

"For eternity, my love"

Daniel felt Sam shift uncomfortably next to him as she turned to look at the Colonel. Since they had met up with Carter in her lab Daniel had seen the way he looked at her. He was as uncomfortable as hell, no doubt he thought they could get this all done without having to tell Carter about any of the details he had witnessed previously. Apparently luck, or rather himself, was not on his side. Daniel smirked at Teal'c and was surprised to see a rather relaxed look on the warriors face. He concluded Teal'c really did have a sense of humour after all.

Typically to avoid confronting the situation Colonel O'Neill began the assault on the briefing room. Taking point as he crashed through the door pointing the weapon he had reclaimed from Teal'c ahead of him. He was followed closely by Sam as Daniel and Teal'c hung back to observe the situation without giving anything away.

Although their weapons were pointed Both air force officers were rooted in place. Neither knowing what they should do or for that matter say. They both looked on in helpless shock powerless to do much but stare.

At the end of the briefing room table with her back to them was Major Sam Carter. From their vantage point they could see her legs were wrapped around Jacks waist to keep him in place while his hands explored blindly under her tee shirt, that definitely couldn't go unnoticed, by anyone. More subtle was the way Jack's hair stuck up in every possible direction, an effect of the way Sam's fingers were wrapped up in it.

Along with visual the Colonel noted they got surround sound, something he had failed to notice the last time he had witnessed this event he just hoped Carter was so much in shock she couldn't hear anything because some of the sounds that came from both of them when Jack began to attack her neck were to much for him to handle. He let out a shout that was incomprehensible to any human but was sufficient enough to make them stop what they were doing. That's all he wanted.

Sam heard the Colonels shout from behind her and grinned kissing Jack briefly on his temple before they both straightened up and turned to face themselves. Jack put on the evil grin he had been practising for this occasion.

"You shall not stop us, your presence here is merely an inconvenience." He reached out to Sam and pulled her closely to him, his arms round her front she finished his sentence. "We shall rule this world"

"I got news for you mate this is our world too and we will not give it up without a fight. Even if I have to shoot you myself."

"To shoot me you'll have to shoot her" He reached up and slowly traced the side of Sam's face with his hand. "You won't do it you couldn't even do it if she meant nothing to you. I know you too well" He grinned sadistically again.

Captain Carter and the Colonel shifted slightly on their feet. They were about to take action when gunshots were heard from the staircase and Jack fell nearly taking Sam with him. Two shots in the back.

Sam turned swiftly around to see a very smug Jacob Carter at the top of the staircase. He came running down them unable to hide his smile.

"DAD! You were supposed to shoot us both with a zat. Not shoot Jack in the back with one of those! You set it to full power didn't you?"

"Hey, it's a fathers right Sammie and no hard feelings right Jack?"

Jacob knelt at his side and offered a hand up.

"None, you were bound to get a shot in sometime I just wasn't counting on literally."

After he got to his feet albeit slowly they all turned to face a stunned Colonel and Captain. Teal'c entered from the Generals office, like the walking dead and didn't stop until he reached the colonels side.

"Whu…….what just happened?"

"I have learnt much from you over the years O'Neill and I believe the correct term is PSYCHE!"

Leave a review, it's like adrenaline it fuels me!


	7. Explanations and Revelations

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long guys. After christmas and everything came exams and then all my foundation tests! Crazy! Thanks for your patience hopefully updates will never be that long again.

"What?"

Colonel O'Neill turned sharply on Teal'c, who was for once actually smiling. One of those big creepy ear to ear smiles that only served to freak people out even more.

"If I may" Jack piped up still holding onto Jacob's shoulder for support. "What I think he means is, you've been had, conned, tricked…….do I need to go on?"

O'Neill pointed the gun at his older self.

"Yes and in great detail if you don't mind" His last words indicating he intended top shoot himself if necessary.

Jack did the only thing he could think of at the time and dove for cover, not for one second doubting whether he had the guts to shoot himself. The problem was therefore solved until his cover, a.k.a. Jacob Carter, moved.

"Aw, come on dad you got to shoot me, TWICE! Now protect me."

Jacob crossed his arms across his chest and didn't budge. So Jack turned to the next person he trusted with his life.

"Sam?"

She did a fair impression of her father also crossing her arms defiantly. He looked back at his own gun totting form and winced.

"So……..lets talk about this shall we?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

General Hammond had spent all afternoon, trying to convince some well meaning yet naïve accountants that the money going into the mountain was going to good use. It was an exercise he had to undertake every three months or so, and by exercise he didn't just mean mentally he was physically exhausted. He looked up at the gates to Cheyenne mountain and took one last breath of fresh air before retreating back underground, where at least sometimes things made sense.

He spent the elevator ride down into the mountain praying to God the next few hours would bring him some rest. Granted he knew that there was a problem, it wasn't everyday you ran into the same person in the same corridor twice in the space of a minute, but at least that situation was somewhat under control. Hey at least it wasn't the fate of the planet he had on his shoulders this time.

He walked the corridor to his office, and sat down heavily in his chair. It really was the most comfortable chair on the planet and he closed his eyes for just a second until he realised something was seriously wrong. He listened to the voices in the briefing room.

"Oh now you want to talk about this, but earlier you just wanted to tie me up"

The younger Colonel O'Neill was ranting.

Jack looked indignant "Hey that wasn't all my idea!" He glanced slightly towards Sam, then swivelled his head back when he realised that yes Jacob Carter was still in the room. He was about to get the flashy eye treatment when Sam stepped in trying to diffuse the situation. Luckily Daniel for once had perfect timing, strolling into the room videotape in hand. He glanced around the room. Correctly guessing at the situation, he turned into off world - Get Jack out of trouble - Daniel.

"Why don't we all sit down now?"

"I think that's an excellent idea Dr Jackson perhaps then Colonel O'Neill can explain to me how this happened when he was put in command of the base. Teal'c remove the weapons to my office, then we can all sit down."

"As you wish General Hammond"

Teal'c bowed his head in the Generals, general direction and tucked his zat and two of the intar's into his armour as he picked up the staff. He walked cautiously over to the colonel who still had a firm grip on his intar.

"Hand me your weapon O'Neill"

After an internal struggle he handed it over silently never once taking his eyes off his older self. Quite rightly blaming him for the current situation he was in.

After a couple of minutes everyone was seated at the briefing room table. The four time travellers on one side and everyone else on the other, Sam conveniently placed between her Dad and Jack.

After depositing the weapons in the generals office Teal'c rejoined them. Sitting at the end of the table in silence. All that seemed to be happening was the exchange of various facial expressions.

Daniel coughed into his hand.

"Lets start at the beginning shall we……Jack."

"Yes Daniel" He replied in his most patient voice.

"You might want to start"

"Why?"

"It was your idea"

"So"

Daniel just stared him down after that it was so much easier than trying to talk him into anything.

"Fine. General Sir, the long and the short of it is we pulled a practical joke and if I may say so sir it made a refreshing change from saving the world and being poked full of holes."

The Generals face contorted like he was going to go off the rails at him but instead he puffed out a lot of air and sighed.

" Details, Colonel?"

He wasn't really up to reprimanding anyone. Well after the day he'd had already he really couldn't face it, and no-one could really blame him. Besides if it didn't involve the fate of the planet he figured SG1 deserved a bit of a break. The story that was to come also provided him with a way to unwind and avoid the mountain of paperwork that always seemed to pile up when he was gone, avoid at least for a half hour anyway.

Jack looked confused again, but considering the General could land him in a whole heap of trouble for this he figured telling him the story wasn't all that bad. Since he had stood up to explain himself he took his seat once more.

An edited version of the fake Goa'uld foothold situation was told. Leaving out the bit that mentioned Jack and Sam's more personal antics. It wasn't that General Hammond didn't know just that he didn't need to be reminded of it. Jack had just about finished when Captain Carter who had been pretty much silently uncomfortable for the past fifteen minutes asked.

"What about the weapons we all used. What were they?"

"Erm… T."

"Their full name is a zat'niko'tel. They are of Goa'uld origin. One shot stuns, two kills"

The Colonel who was still pissed that he'd been tricked at all added.

"Let me guess three shots vaporises" He said in an overly dramatic voice.

"You are correct O'Neill"

"Really? Cool!"

At this point Sam took over.

"Yes. Anyway those are zats for short. The handguns were a kind of hybrid between zat's and regular handguns. Instead of discharging bullets it shoots what you could call small projectiles of energy, much like the zat's. The settings can be changed however to increase or decrease the voltage or the shock."

Jack looked over at Jacob. "Yes and thank you again, for that" He then turned to the General. "Any more questions sir?"

"No, your dismissed, and colonel."

"Yes sir"

"Don't do this again"

"Yes sir"

Colonel O'Neill caught up to Jack in the corridor, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"O…Kay that being a severly edited version of what actually happened, and because I didn't say anything you owe me a real explanation. What the hell is going on with you and Carter?"

Sam having overheard the conversation decided to butt in. They all started walking down the corridor together.

"Nothing fishy is going on Colonel don't worry about it. Besides I'm engaged."

She deliberately projected her voice just enough that Captain Carter could hear from where she was standing, trying to seem like she wasn't listening.

"Really! Who to?"

Jack grinned and started to walk away pulling Sam with him. He turned his head.

"Me"

After they had both disappeared round the corner Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter looked at each other, then fled in opposite directions.

hehe! and well done to all those people who correctly guessed at the engagement:-)


	8. Poof and they're gone

A/N: Thanks as always for being patient with me guys! I would have had this up a couple of days ago but my internet has been down. Only one more chapter to go after this...

Chapter 8

Jacob strolled down the halls, humming lightly. This afternoon had been a lot of fun, he smiled slightly, he did owe Jack an apology though. Stopping outside Sam's lab Jacob listened to the voices filtering through the slightly open doorway. He felt sneaky, but stood there none the less, listening to the laughter inside.

Sam giggled "that was fun"

"I told you" Jack replied

"Yeah. I still can't believe Dad shot you though"

"I guess he had a reason, he's only doing it to protect you"

"I don't need him to protect me. I have you now."

"I think it's me he was trying to protect you from"

"Again I don't need him to do that. I love you and I know you'd never do anything to hurt me."

"It's still a moot point he's your father after all. He's entitled to hate me a little bit."

Smiling stupidly he decided now was the time to enter the room. Jack was sat at Sam's desk with his feet on the table. Sam sat behind in a swivel chair her arms around his neck, chin on his shoulder.

"I don't hate you Jack" He walked in and sat on one of the stools "I just love Sam"

"That's an interesting way to put it Dad" Sam got up and gave him a hug "but thank you."

"Yeah and Jake. I know we haven't really talked about this much but I love Sam and I promise to take care of her." He reached out to Sam and pulled her into his lap. " I'd die before I'd let anything happen to her." He kissed her briefly before encircling her waist with his arms. Jacob smiled again.

"I know Jack, and that makes me feel better."

"Good to know Dad"

The room lapsed into a comfortable silence, until Jacob snapped out of it.

"So who else knows about the engagement? Apart from me of course."

"Only our other self's we were about to tell T and Danny when they showed up." Jack replied.

"Really! I would've loved to see that."

"Actually you just missed it. In the hallway, we were just laughing about it."

"Yeah, I heard" Said Jacob warmly. He was still smiling. Why was that? _because your happy for your daughter _Selmak reminded him.

"So Dad. Anything new? Do we know how we're gonna get them back?" Jack asked.

"No. We know of course that their gonna go back, it's just a matter of time. Other than that we don't have much to go on. Hell we don't even know how they really got here in the first place."

"So we're just gonna wait for them to what. Go poof?"

"There's nothing else we can do"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Colonel O'Neill Jr. knocked at the door to Captain Carters quarters and waited patiently. He was about to walk away when there was no answer for a few seconds, then Sam opened the door.

"Colonel"

"Carter. Can I come in?"

"Sure. Sir" She said hesitantly.

He stepped inside and looked around uncomfortably. Sam sat on the bed and indicated a chair in the corner. He sat down and fiddled with his hands.

"Are you okay? I mean from earlier, I never did ask"

"To be completely honest. No sir. I don't really know what to make of all this"

"Maybe your thinking too much"

She laughed "Isn't that my job"

"Maybe. So what were you thinking?"

"Why are we here?"

"I'm not sure anyone has the answer to that"

"No. Not all that meaning of life stuff Daniels always on about. Specifically us. Why did we get sent here?"

"Your asking me?"

She shrugged "Why not. This whole 'trip'" She made air quotes round her head. " has seemed to pretty much revolve around us"

He focused on his hands again. "Apparently"

"Sir" It was more of a question than a statement, he looked up then and found her staring straight at him.

Looking into her eyes he found himself wondering about their future. He'd honestly never really thought about her that way too much before. Of course their first meeting in the briefing room had spurred some thoughts of such a relationship that were quickly forgotten, he was only human after all.

The only other time he could think of was the Antarctic but that was easily laughed off with a side arm joke. Then there was Daniel's you're engaged in another dimension revelation, but that was easily rationalised. It was a whole other world after all, but this wasn't. This was real and it was their future. He didn't know if he was relieved that he was going to forget this or not.

Either way he decided that only one course of action was appropriate. He stood up quickly and kissed her before she could properly react and tell him not to.

Sam didn't know what to think. On the one hand she thought 'this feels right don't fight it' on the other hand she knew that ultimately her CO had just kissed her and she should put a stop to it.

After her mind filled in the parts where they were currently engaged at this point in time she went with her first instinct and started to respond to him, just to see what all the fuss was about of course!

Jack felt a change as soon as she started to respond to him and kissing her became less foreign, but still he thought extremely weird. Which is why he pulled back. Jack coughed lightly and said "Sorry"

"Okay" She drew the word out. They'd just crossed a line and drew it way out there. Jack had sat back down in his chair. "That was weird" she finished.

"Yep"

"What are we supposed to do now?"

Jack laughed "Accept it I guess. There's not much we can do right!"

"I suppose not"

"Besides" He smiled "I can live with that"

"Me too"

There was a bright flash of light like the one that had transported them here and they found themselves standing in front of the stargate, as the intercom announced an unauthorised off-world activation. Then Daniel and Teal'c materialised in front of them also.

They all turned to look at the stargate, the inside track was spinning as the chevrons locked in place. They counted seven symbols but the gate didn't lock! It did however lock onto the 'Taurus' symbol and then Earth. The Vortex opened towards them with a vengeance before settling back into the event horizon.

The door to their right opened, and General Hammond rushed in followed by Jack and Daniel.

"So you guys planning on leaving without saying goodbye huh?" Jack smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Bye" His younger self added lamely, just before they all disappeared in a flash of light once again.


	9. Back to reality

A/N: Ok guys here it is my last chapter! I can't believe it's finally finished, I've been overwhelmed by the feedback I've gotten from this, all your comments really mean a lot to me as this was my first serious attempt at fan fiction. Also I know at times this fic has been pretty confusing but many, many thanks for staying with it.

Chapter 9

"That's it?" Jack looked miffed, he turned to Daniel "That's it, just zzzip and they're gone?"

"Looks like it. What were you expecting?"

"I don't know! Something cooler, maybe."

"Gentlemen" General Hammond butted in. "Perhaps the briefing room would suffice to further your speculations. Why don't you call in the rest of SG1 and Jacob, then maybe we can finish up this week and get home. Any objections?"

"No Sir" Jack took off before he could catch the look Daniel and Hammond both shot him. Daniel placed his hands in his pockets and smiled.

"At least convincing Sam to go home isn't that hard anymore." He speculated. Hammond coughed loudly and very deliberately, Daniel nodded. "Don't ask, don't tell, right?"

"At least not in detail, and not in a room full of nosy airmen" Daniel chuckled and nodded an affirmation, before leading the way up through the control room to the briefing room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jack found Sam in her personal quarters talking quietly to her Dad. He knocked lightly not wanted to encroach on the whispered conversation. Sam looked up.

"Hey"

"Hey" He replied. "General Hammond wants us all in the briefing room. The others just disappeared." Sam raised her eyebrows slightly at this news. "Yeah I know I was surprised too, they actually just went poof" He waved his arms in an accompanying gesture.

"Really?" Jacob seemed surprised.

"Yeah, it was quite lame actually." Sam laughed at Jack for his last statement, so he asked "What?"

"Only you could find the disappearance of four people before your own eyes, lame in any way."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The briefing went well, no-one wanted to argue their point too much because no-one had any conclusive evidence to back anything up. General Hammond declared that this would be somewhat of an unclosed case and left it at that. They were all about to leave when Jack stood up first and stopped them.

"I'd just like to say something before all of you leave. George I know you probably shouldn't know any of this and you can leave if you want, but I wanted all of our friends to know. As far as this week goes it's been fun in a way, lets face it, only we can do. I was going to tell you all this earlier but the aforementioned 'fun' got in the way. I know you all know about my feelings towards Sam, even if some of you avoid the subject and in saying that you all know about our relationship. What I'm trying to tell you is that as of four days ago me and Sam are engaged."

He was smiling like a complete idiot by the time he had finished and had moved across the room to wrap an arm round Sam as he spoke. Teal'c found his voice and his legs first.

"Many congratulations O'Neill and you too Major Carter" He embraced them both in a bone crushing hug, before releasing them so they could breath. Daniel had also removed himself from his seat, and filled the space left by Teal'c.

"Yeah congratulations guys. I'm really happy for you."

General Hammond was next and a brief flash of worry crossed Jack's face as he looked at his sombre CO. He then watched as a smile started to appear on Hammonds face. George shook Jack's hand offering his congratulations before hugging Sam also.

Daniel, Teal'c and George looked at Jacob expectantly. "Oh I've known since I got here. They told me in your office George before the chaos began. Speaking of chaos I've got to get back to the Tok'ra before the whole system falls apart without me. You know me being the oldest and wisest of them all."

"Yeah, we've heard the speech dad." Sam admonished.

"Right. So wanna escort an old man back home?"

"I'll go" Jack said quickly. Before escorting Jacob to the gate room.

Half way there he decided to make a move.

"I meant what I said earlier Jake."

"I know you did Jack and I trust you. I've seen the way you are together and no-one has ever made by little girl so happy. As the saying goes I'm happy if she's happy."

"Good"

"Besides I've got a thousand year old romantic sap in my head constantly reminding me how cute you two are together."

"Really?"

"Yeah but make no mistake Selmak may be a sap but he loves Sam as much as I do and trust me the Tok'ra have some pretty interesting ways of inflicting pain when they want to."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Seven years ago..._

"Carter whatch'a got?"

"The EMP seems to be coming from inside this room but I can't pinpoint it's location……. There's a build up in energy" her voice got very urgent.

"Sir we should………

Everything stopped. A white light swept across the room and engulfed them. Seconds later the tail end of the radiation swept through and left them all standing in shock.

"Carter?"

"I don't know sir, there doesn't seem to be any residual effects. Wavelength of the radiation was between 400 and 700 nanometres"

"Carter?"

"Just white light sir"

Daniel straightened his glasses a bit as he walked over to the group forming in the middle of the otherwise bare room. His footsteps echoed off the perfectly smooth walls.

"What just happened?"

"Nothing apparently. Right Carter?" Jack said.

"Yes Sir"

"That's weird"

"Yes it is isn't it Daniel. Can we get out of here now?"

"Sure, there's nothing her for me to translate"

"Carter?"

"Let's go, I'm not even picking up a EM field anymore. I've got enough readings to make a proper report from my lab"

"Good. Teal'c?"

"I feel no compulsion to remain here O'Neill."

"Alright then lets go."

They all walked back the way they had come, not once looking back or questioning the circumstances that surrounded them. That is until Daniel stopped suddenly causing Jack to crash into him from behind.

"Daniel!"

"Sorry" He was too distracted to say much else. Staring up at the wall just above the entrance or in this case exit, to the building. Etched perfectly in the solid metal wall was ten beautifully written words. They presumably all said the same thing but were present in five different scripts. The fifth read:

_Qui operor non memor preteritus es reprobo ut firmus is._

Looking carefully at the last inscription Daniel's brow furrowed as he read the words.

"What does it say Daniel?" Sam asked.

"It's in Latin it says _'those who do not remember the past are condemned to relive it'_"

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea"

THE END

Thanks again to everyone reading this, you guys rock!

Now it's finally finished let me know what you think…………

Cyber hugs and kisses from SGJunkie J


End file.
